Five Nights at Cody's
by Snake557
Summary: My first story, I created an AU of FNAF, Grammar errors may show up, sorry. It will be an adventure, horror and some humor. if you like gore, horror, and creepy stuff, this is for you! If not, go away as fast as you can! Let me know how you feel about the story and if I can keep going or not.. ENJOY! :D


**This is an AU of Five Nights at Freddy's, I created my own characters, you guys may love them or may not, that's okay, I tried my best, this is my first story ever, so be kind please? This chapter may be boring, but later on it will be more fun and creepy, okay? I don't own FNAF, MLP:FIM (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic- there is one name of one pairing in here) and 9, I only own my characters. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>"Five Nights at Cody's"<p>

In Ohio, a tremendous mall sit in middle of a vast parking garage; 10 stories

high, massive numbers of cars parked next to each other… the mall is Ohio's most

famous mall: Appledash Mall and Fun Theme Park. It's also infamous for an abandoned

store rumored being haunted… every night two watchmen have to guard the mall alone

as rarely anything bad happened at the mall, their names are Will and Joe. Will is a

thin 26 years old White Native American man with wild black hair, brown eyes, have a

goatee and a unique walk. Joe is an overweight 26 years old White Native American

man with a bald head, a full beard, and blue eyes; they are best friends since

preschool. They are now working as watchmen, they wear green uniforms with red

flashlights and guns.

* * *

><p>(Daytime: Nov. 22, 2014-12:15 pm) (Will and Joe was walking around when<p>

they run in their old friend Dave, a white man with a Mohawk and a goatee, wearing an

old green shirt with "9" on it, ripped blue jeans and brown boots.) "Hey Will! Hey Joe!"

Shouted Dave. "Hey Dave!" Hollered Will and Joe. (They walk over to Dave) "How long

do you worked as watchmen?" Questioned Dave. "Not long, about one week."

Answered Will. "Oh man, does anything strange happens during that time you two was

here?" Whispered Dave. "Um… no, what kind of strange things?" Asked Joe. "Creepy

sounds, music playing, moving robot animals… they come from _Cody's Pizza_."

Whispered Dave. "WHAT?" Shouted Will. "That old pizza place?" Shouted Joe. "Yeah!"

Explained Dave. "No way, Dave. That place is abandoned and closed." Explained Will.

"Hey, do you know why that place closed?" Asked Joe. "I don't know why, but I think

Patch and Stripes do, since they are two stores from _Cody's Pizza_ and they worked

here for eighteen years." Answered Dave. "Anyway, I got to go, bye guys." (Dave walks

away) "Well, let's go and ask them." Said Will.

* * *

><p>(Will and Joe walks to <em>65 Kinds of Pies<em>-they are still on first floor-and enter

the store. They see the store's owner, their old friend Fred "Patch" Ragdoll, at the

counter giving his famous banana pudding pie to a customer. Patch is 45 years old man

with dark brown hair, tan skin, wears brown shirt, pants, shoes and pink/purple apron

with the store's logo on it and copper-colored gloves; he is called Patch because he lost

his left eye in an accident and wears a huge orange patch on his left eye. Coming out

of the kitchen is his 46 years old wife, Shelly "Stripes" Ragdoll; she is called Stripes

because she loves striped clothes, today she is wearing a dress and pants with black

stripes-she wears black stripes often more than other colors, but colors vary each day

if she feel like it- and brown shoes. She have wild blonde hair with black tips, gold

gloves with black tips, a necklace with an old times black key attached to it-she is

rarely seen without her key necklace- and her eyes are bit different sizes; she is

mentally handicapped, but she can still work.)

* * *

><p>(Patch and Stripes see Will and Joe and they smiles and waves at them, Will &amp;<p>

Joe waved back at them and walk over to them) "Hey Will! Hey Joe! What's up, old

friends?" Shouted Patch. "Hello Muscle Stick, hello Muscle Belly." Whispered Stripes

shyly. "Nothing much." Answered Joe. "Do you know the history about _Cody's Pizza_?"

Asked Will. (Patch and Stripes look at them with shock, Stripes shakes a little and cling

on to Patch's arm and whimpers. Will and Joe could see that something is scaring them

about this old pizza place…) "No, we on't know anything.." Answered Patch, he was

shaking a little. "Hm.. you two does know." Whispered Will. "Tell us more or we will

tell other people that Stripes calls you Mr. Fluffy Butt." Whispered Joe. (Patch's eye go

wide) "Fine, what do you want to know?" Asked Patch, while still holding Stripes. "Why

was that place closed?" Asked Will curiously. "Well... I know that that place was closed

down because of the Claw of '99. No one cleaned out or brought the store after."

Answered Patch. "The Claw of '99?" Questioned Joe. "Claw of 1999! One day in

October all robots went crazy and attacked everybody! Big bloody fight!" Yelled

Stripes. "Yeah" Said Patch. "Our friend Dave told us that the place was haunted...

why?" Asked Will. "That is true! Because we have saw them with our own eyes!"

Explained Patch. "Really? Who or what are they?" Asked Will, he was wide-open eyed

but soon relaxed. "The robot animals! They was rumored to roam the Mall at night and

we now know the truth... Sometimes before our closing time as we was cleaning up,

we saw two huge animals in our kitchen, stealing some of our pies..." Answered Patch.

"Two big animals was Wolfy and Spot, the Wolf and the Giraffe." Whispered Stripes.

(Will and Joe was shocked. Robot animals roaming the mall at night?) "Be warned!

If you are night guards, they will try to kill you two if they know that you two are

here." Yelled Patch.

* * *

><p>"R-Really?" Joe was shaking a little. "Yeah, and that many of them was broken when<p>

people tried to fight back... one even got ripped, now only half of his body." Whispered

Patch.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any of grammar errors and whatever. Let me know how you like my story! Review please! <strong>


End file.
